You are never alone
by PrincessZela
Summary: After saving Iruka Sensei from Misaki  episode 1  Naruto feels depressed and worried when Misaki tells him about the nine tailed fox living within him. So now in this moment of despair, will Hinata be able to help Naruto? Read and find out!


**Zela: Hey guys! It's me with another one-shot of NaruHina! Kisshu and Ichigo aren't here with me today since Hinata is here!**

**Hinata: Hello!**

**Zela: Anyway I hope you guys like the story! On with the story….**

'_No one cares about me…to them I am just the monster that attacked the Village when I was a baby' _Naruto thought. He had come home after saving Iruka Sensei from Misaki (episode 1). He remembered everything Misaki had told him; his words replaying in the blonde boy's mind. _'Now I know why everyone always treated me differently' _he thought.

His tears willing to come out but couldn't.

"Maybe I should go take a walk" he whispered as he got off his bed, went into the bathroom, changed into a black shirt that said "BAD BOY" in big red letters and some skinny jeans, also he was wearing the shoes he always wore but they were black.

'_I look…different in these clothes' _he thought for a moment before leaving his house. He walked the streets of Konoha. It was eleven o'clock at night and at this hour many people were a sleep. _'It's very peaceful' _he thought as wind blew, moving his blonde hair slightly, causing it to look messy.

He sighed, wishing for someone to come and at least stay with him and talk to him. _'Maybe I should go to the training field' _he nodded and started walking to the training field.

When he arrived to the entrance of the training field he heard some fighting screams. _'Huh? What's that?' _he thought, walking into the training field just to see Hinata hitting one of the wooden training dolls. "….Why is she here?" he asked himself, thinking that she wouldn't hear him but she did.

'_What was that? Was it…Naruto-kun's voice?' _she thought as she turned around just for her pearl eyes to meet his blue ones. A dark blush appearing on her face.

There was silence as they stared at each other for a while. _'SAY SOMETHING NARUTO! THIS SILENCE IS SOOOO CREEPY AND WEIRD' _he scolded himself mentally. "Did I come in the wrong moment…?" Naruto asked; his voice only a little louder than a mere whisper, but it was loud enough for Hinata to hear him.

"No….it's ok….I was about to finish training anyway" she said; her face was already cherry red. _'Why is Naruto-kun here so late?' _she thought.

Something didn't feel right. He seemed to be sad; something seemed to be bothering him and he was too serious. She liked it more when he had that huge grin on his face. "….That's good" his voice brought Hinata back to reality. He then sat down under a tree, placing his face in his hands.

'_Naruto-kun...' _the pearled eyed girl thought as she looked (stared) at the boy with a worried look on her innocent face. "Naruto-kun….don't answer me if it is too personal but are you ok?" she asked in her shy, little voice.

"Sort of" he sighed. _'Why is she so worried about me?' _he thought. Why?

"Would you mind telling me what is bothering you?" she asked causing Naruto to look at her, a sad look on his face. _'Maybe I should've not asked' _she thought and was surprised when Naruto motioned her to sit next to him. She, almost immediately, sat next to him, leaning against the tree behind them.

'_Naruto-kun, what's on your mind?' _it was starting to bother her; she just wanted to know what was troubling her precious Naruto.

'_I am a monster…a demon inside of me…my will of being hokage…which is more important?' _were the thoughts running through Naruto's head. For many years being Hokage was his priority but now….now he knew that he had to control this nine tailed fox that lived within him.

"Hinata….I am a Jinchuriki…the nine-tailed fox is sealed within me" he said; his voice was a mere whisper.

"Naruto-kun…." Was all that escaped her lips; she had been told (or well she heard) when she was eavesdropping on one of her parents' conversation, which was about Naruto Uzumaki (the nine tailed Jinchuriki), however that was 2 days before she meet him.

The boy stared at her sadly. "But don't worry about me, Hinata!" he said. She looked at him and without a second thought, she hugged him. _'Don't be sad, Naruto-kun' _she thought and then blushed (like a FREAKING TOMATOE) as she noticed that she had just hugged him and her blush just intensified when she felt him hug her as well.

'_I am NOT alone…Hinata cares about me' _he smiled as they broke the hug and stood up.

He started walking away but stopped in the entrance of the training field. "Hinata…" he said. She looked at him; her blush was now starting to calm down. He looked at her and smiled (the grins he always gave people) and then said, "thank you, Hinata! I'll never back down" he smirked and then he walked away.

**Zela: Hey guys, did you like the story? **

**Naruto: No kiss?**

**Zela: Um….yeah I was planning on putting a kiss scene but then I was like, "most of my stories have kiss scenes so I'll put this one without a kiss scene!" **

**Naruto: BOO!**

**Zela: -.- Meanie….Anyway, please review on the story! Bye!**


End file.
